


Dark Sun Rising

by Maxbass



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Corruption, Female Characters, Futanari, Harems, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Some of the Sailor guardians are missing and Sailor Moon and the rest of the guardians are worried and go out to investigate where they could be. Meanwhile there is a new villain called Dark Sun who along with her commander Dark Earth plan the downfall of the Sailor Guardians in ways they did not imagine.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassSailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1





	Dark Sun Rising

It is midnight and in a dark mansion the sounds of moans get blocked by the sounds od thunder around it. The is a large chair and on it sits a pale woman with fiery colored hair and fierce heterochromatic eyes with two horns protruding from her forehead while a woman, clad in dark purple latex having her large breasts, shapely legs and nether regions exposed while her face is half covered by a purple mask only showing the bottom half of her face and her hair and eyes, moves her hips on the demonic looking woman’s lap.

A loud moan escapes the woman’s lips when the herm demon starts to unload deep inside the woman’s snatch and after a few minutes they grin wickedly before kissing lewdly. “So Dark Earth, ready to set our plan into motion?” the herm says with a toothy grin and her lover and commander. “Yes Dark Sun, I will set it into motion starting tomorrow the Sailor Guardians will fall one by one to your mighty shaft”, Dark Earth giggles before she gets off the herm’s lap as she changes to her regular clothes.

“Will keep you posted, my leader Dark Sun”, the woman says before she heads outside, the storm had subsided but it still rains. Dark Earth takes her umbrella out and then walks out in the rain and towards her family at home.

Four months later Usagi sits in the kitchen looking al worried while her mom Ikuko makes breakfast when Ami, Rei and Minako come in on this Saturday morning. “You girls want some breakfast to?”, Ikuko asks and they all say they already had some before coming here. “You look worried, Usagi. What is the problem?” Rei asks her friend who looks at all of them as she starts to tell her troubles.

“I have been trying to get in touch with Makoto, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru but I have not been successful in months so I am worried that something bad has happened to them”, Usagi tells the others. Ami nods “I have been having the same problem contacting them but thought it was just me, do we have any leads to go by?” Minako replies “only one I think I heard Setsuna mention something about an old house or a haunted mansion just outside of town”. “Hmm there are three I can think of with one mansion and two houses so it might be best to spilt up, there is one mansion and two houses that come to mind”, Ami says and Usagi nods while she looks at her three friends.

“If you can get the addresses then Ami and I will visit the houses while Minako and Rei will investigate the mansion”, Usagi says as she plans things to try and find their friends. “I should be able to get the address tomorrow so I will send those to you and we will see one another next month?” Ami responds as her eyes goes over the other sailor guardians who all agree after a minute of thinking and they all try to go about their day while Ami gets the addresses of all the locations.

The next day they all get the addresses of the locations they will investigate and Minako and Rei set up a time for them to meet at the mansion.

After lunch the blond girl meets up with the dark haired girl right in front of the mansion and both look at it a little apprehensively. “I think we should change as soon as we are inside, I have a bad feeling about this”, Rei says and Minako nods. They go inside and quickly change into their sailor guardian outfits as Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus before they start to explore what seems to be a haunted mansion so Minako is glad to have the Shinto priestess with her when they hear moans coming from up the stairs.

“Did you hear that, Rei?” Minako asks her friend who nods as they slowly make their way upstairs. The sounds of moaning increases as they get closer to, what they suspect to be, the master bedroom. Minako hides behind Rei who chants a prayer to ward off evil when they open the door and look stunned what they see before their eyes.

They see Makoto and Setsuna kiss one another while touching one another’s breasts as they sit on a large chair. On a large pillow they see Michiru licking Hotaru’s wet pussy who grinds it against her friend’s tongue and face. All four of them moaning and seem to be quite happy as they are all focused on their sexual acts before they notice their two friends standing there and smile, telling them to join them. Then They hear some loud moans coming from the bed and they see Haruka bend over the bed and something that looks like a demonic woman but with a huge dick into her thick ass.

Rei and Minako see how their friends have changed physically and mentally. All their bodies have become more curvy and their breasts and butts have become bigger and thicker, their eyes show how much lust and love they have for the demoness that us plowing into Sailor Uranus’ thick ass. “Oooh yes Mistress Dark Sun aaah you’re fucking my ass so good aaah more please fill my anus with your seed”, Haruka moans and begs to the one fucking her who smiles as she hilts her pole deep into that fat ass. “Take my seed, my dear wife”, the demoness says in a warm and loving tone as her jizz flows into Uranus’ backside.

The herm turn around after, she pulls her pole out of Uranus’ ass, with a smile on her face as she sees the two girls standing there in shock at what they are seeing. “Welcome Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, I am Dark Sun and I have been expecting you”, Dark Sun say with a smile while the scent of sex and some pheromone make their way into the two guardians stand there. They could feel their bodies becoming hotter and then they see their friends standing next to them. Rei and Haruko look in shock when their friends rip their uniforms off and push them towards their Mistress.

The scent coming from the herm’s glands start to do its work when those two girls start to get wet between their legs. Then they feel something behind their knees which forces them to their knees and their noses getting shoved into those musky nuts. Their mouths gets closed up by hands so they are forced to breathe through their nose so they get a nose full of ball musk and pheromones which start to override their senses. Their nipples get harder and their pussies wetter as it starts to ache for the herm to take them.

“That’s enough darlings”, Dark Sun says with a grin as she bends over and kisses Venus and Mars on the lips who both return the kiss eagerly now as their inner defenses are broken. “You two will become my wives to and I will tell you my real name once that is so” the herm says before she presents her cum covered dick to them “now clean it before I make it dirty inside you again”. The two new fiancées smiles and start to lick eagerly at that huge meat lollipop making all sorts of wet noises as Rei and Minako slurp and swallow all that cum from it followed by a “mmm”.

“Such eager fiancées”, the demoness says with a smile as she guides them to the bed where Hikaru still lays there with her ruined asshole still dripping cum. Dark Sun asks for Venus to lay on her back with her legs wide and Rei to stand above her. When they are in position the herm gets between those sexy legs and presses her shaft slowly against Venus’ womanhood before going in, Minako gasps and then softly moans once her pussy got used to that big size. The herm starts to move her hips before looking up and brings her mouth to Rei’s lower lips and starts lick those luscious lips of her next wife.

The others leave them be to get some food after days of sex while from the bed the moans began to come and grow in volume as their lust and desire grow. “Oooh fuck I love it aaah what a dick mmm! Oh god I am in love!” Minako moans underneath. “Mmm her tongue is so divine mm aaah she is drinking my juices aaah so hungrily”, Rei moans as her hips shake in pleasure while that hot tongue went as deep into that honey pot as it could.

The three of them continued for another hour before these hot girls became Marcella’s wives, their bodies transformed and more mature like it is with their friends who came in to celebrate the marriage in an hot orgy.

Two weeks later Ami feels like she is wasting her time at the house which is nothing but a small farmhouse which has seen better times about a century ago. She tries to call Usagi but her mother Ikuko answers. “Hello Miss Tsukino, can you tell Usagi I will go and join Rei and Minako at the mansion”, Ami says with a smile as she already is on her way. “Sure dear, I’ll make sure to pass along your message”, Usagi’s mom says and then Ami hangs up.

Ami arrives at the mansion but has been unable to contact her friends, this makes her so worried after losing contact with her other friends. She slowly opens the front door and gets met with the sounds of woman laughter and moaning coming from the first floor. “Better change to Sailor Mercury” she thinks and makes it so that she changes into her sailor guardian uniform. She quietly calls out the name of her friends but there is no response when she puts her ear to the door of one of the rooms, Ami can clearly hear moans and laughter coming from the other side 

The sounds of those laughter sound familiar to her and she quietly tries to open the door when she sees her missing friends in all in sexual acts or chatting with one another. She feels some anger rising inside her and she opens the door fully and stands there with an angry face when the smell of sex and pheromones greet her before her friends do. They smile and walk towards her, all of them grab her and removes her clothes and the rest follows the same as with Rei and Minako as Dark Sun takes Ami to a large chair and sits on it.

“Mmmm come and sit with me, I am glad you came here and become mine”, the herm says while taps her thighs as a way to sit on her lap. Ami giggles and she climbs on the lap facing her soon to be husband and lets that girlcock go deep into her pussy. “Mmm such a good girl”, Dark Sun purrs and moans before she gets silenced by Ami’s lips on hers while Ami starts to ride that fat pole buried into her pussy and womb.

“Have you heard anything from the others mom?” Usagi asks now completely worried sick since all her friends seem to be missing. “Only Ami called and said that she was heading towards the mansion to join Minako and Rei though I passed that along two weeks ago”, Ikuko tells her daughter who seem to have forgotten that. “Seems that mansion is where all the problems are, guess I’ll have to go there and rescue my friends”, Usagi says and rushes of before her mother could say anything.

She quickly dashes off towards the mansion and changes to Sailor Moon on the way there and is not half as stealthy as her friends were. She crashes through the front door and rushes up to the first floor and then opens the door to the master bedroom and then looks in shock as much as her friends previously did when they entered it first. She sees her friends sitting next to what seems to be a throne of sorts with a demonic looking female but then sees the huge shaft that goes in and out of a purple clad woman’s pussy as they both turn and look straight at her.

“Mmm looks like my final wife is here”, the herm says while the woman stands up from her lap with a smile on her face. “Yes my dear, Sailor Moon is the final sailor guardian to have your harem completed”, the woman in purple says as she walks towards Usagi whose too stubborn to give in to the the scent that slowly is taking over her body. “I will never become your wife, you can’t make me”, she says almost petrified as her eyes look at her friends of which some has a small bump on their bellies. 

“Oh there is no denying what you know is true, bunny”, the woman says slowly walking towards her with a smirk on her lips. Sailor Moon stands there as if her feet are nailed to the floor while Dark Earth walks around the girl who slowly succumbs to all the scents of the room. “You know you want to give in”, the woman says seductively, “you are just like your mother”. Usagi looks at the woman curiously now “what do you mean like my mother?” 

Dark Earth giggles and then removes her mask to show the face of Ikoku Tsukino. Usagi looks in shock to see the face of her mother appear behind that face which breaks away all her defenses as all that lust starts flow through her veins. Her mother starts to undress her daughter while the other girls grab Usagi and bring her towards Dark Sun who stands up. She slowly walks towards Sailor Moon and kisses her deeply on the lips which gets returned.

“No need for pretenses anymore, you can call me Marcella Highthorn”, the goddess says with a smile on her face, “Dark Sun was just a way to get my lovely wives”. Marcella smiles warmly and gropes Usagi’s butt who giggles a little now with a blush on her cheek. Then Marcella grabs Moon’s thighs and pulls her up while Usagi wraps her arms around the herm’s neck and gasps when she feels that fat dick slide into her tight pussy.

She winces at first, since this is her first time and having her pussy stretched, it was a little painful but Marcella is patient and as soon as her lover gets used to the size she pushes it in deeper and deeper until the head of the herm’s dick kisses the woman’s womb entry. “Mmm sex feels so good mmm please fuck me, Marcella!” Usagi moans and begs while she gets bounced on the thick fuck pole.

The blond girl gasps when she feels that flesh spear go deep into her womb “f-fuck!” The her eyes go to the other women who seem to begin to move and play with one another while her mother moves underneath her and starts to lick the demoness’ balls which causes pre to enter Usagi’s womb. “Mmm you’re mother is such a good ball sucker! Aaaah she just seem to net get enough of them! Oooh aaah fuck making me cum far too soon!” Marcella moans loudly but for Usagi it was her first time so she is on edge already. Her moist leaking all over those balls which her mother laps up eagerly.

Minutes pass until the herm pushes her dick deep into the womb of her new wife and unloads her fertile seed into Usagi’s fertile womb. Once this was done all the other girls come in and push Marcella on the bed as each get their turn with her dick while the herm pleases the others in other ways.

A month later Tuxedo Mask is back in town and feels something off and starts to investigate to find where his girlfriend Usagi is. He finds a mansion which seem to get restored from the outside and he hears moans coming from the inside. Mamoru moves carefully not to give himself away. He opens the door to the largest bedroom in the house and his mind breaks when he sees his girlfriend getting plowed by this woman with a huge cock attached to her and the final nail in the coffin is when they call one another wife.

He walks out of the mansion all depressed while Marcella and her harem could not be happier.

The End


End file.
